


Mirrors

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [97]
Category: Ancient History RPF, Punic Wars RPF
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Two great generals...





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 83. mirror

Across a campaign field, they led their men. Both had the hearts of their men, faith that they could and would be victorious. Each was thinking along the paths that their counterpart would take. 

They had studied their opponents, thought they knew how to predict one another. 

History had set them to be the opposite sides. Both Hannibal and Scipio knew that, had they been born to the same culture, they still would have come to conflict. They were meant to be two halves of a whole, staring at one another as a reflection of their ambition and considerable skill.


End file.
